Pleasure in death
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Legenda itu nyata, takdir telah terkunci. Tidak ada putar balik untuk jalan bernama kehidupan. A gift fic for Keno. Happy Halloween . Warning: Minor, dark fic, blood/gore, major character death.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha!**

 **Warnings : Dark fic, minor, blood/gore, major character death, implicit sex. Ini bukan cerita cinta indah di padang bunga.**

 **A/N : I made this special for my best author buddy ever, I hope you like it Keno. Mari warnai fandom dengan kemiringan otak kita :D**

* * *

" _Kagome" panggil laki-laki itu dengan lembut._

 _Kagome mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan mereka bertemu, kerinduan itu sirna tak berbekas. "InuYasha" suaranya lembut._

 _Kedua mata emas yang hangat itu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, bibirnya seakan menantang Kagome untuk berani menyentuhnya, merasakannya. Kagome mendekat, kedua tangan itu terulur kepadanya. Senyum di wajah laki-laki itu memberikannya keberanian untuk semakin mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Percikan di dalam tubuhnya digantikan oleh ledakan perasaan indah yang melingkupinya, dia merasa hampir lengkap dalam satu jiwa yang tidak lagi kosong._

 _Kagome menyentuh kedua pipi dengan tangannya, kulitnya yang halus seakan meminta sentuhan Kagome di setiap inchi permukaannya. Mata itu menatapnya lekat, tajam, penuh arti yang bila mahluk tanpa akal melihatnya pun akan mengerti. Beberapa helai rambut silver itu berada di antara jari jemari Kagome, rambut yang lembut dengan helaian tebal. Kagome menyusupkan tangannya ke sisi kepala laki-laki itu, tidak ada telinga di tempat semestinya. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara tubuh mereka, bibir Kagome menyentuh bibir miliknya perlahan. Ciuman yang menggetarkan, terasa manis._

 _Kedua lengan kuat itu melilit erat di pinggang Kagome, menariknya lebih kuat. Membuat Kagome hampir sesak nafas, dia megap-megap kehabisan nafas disela-sela ciuman yang semakin panas. Tangan yang dihiasi cakar itu tidak membuatnya takut, sentuhan cakar itu malah membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketagihan. Cakar itu dengan mudah memisahkannya dari semua bahan yang melekat di badannya, satu persatu, dengan perlahan diiringi tatapan lapar yang dihadiahi untuknya oleh mahluk tampan itu._

 _Laki-laki itu tersenyum menyeringai dengan dua taring tajam yang menyembul, seluruh rambut kecil di sekujur tubuh Kagome berdiri saat bibirnya mengecup pelan lekuk diantara kedua tulang di lehernya bertemu. Mahluk itu menggeram, Kagome mendesah. Mata Kagome terpejam menikmati kelembutan, kecupan itu berganti menjadi lidah yang menari di lehernya kemudian turun ke dadanya membuatnya mengeluarkan suara protes yang tersamarkan dengan lenguhan yang semakin keras._

 _Kagome memeluknya erat seakan-akan seluruh hidupnya bergantung kepadanya, tangannya melingkari leher dan kepala laki-laki itu. Kedua tangannya bertemu dengan benda kecil berbentuk segitiga dengan bulu halus di puncak kepalanya, telinga anjing berwarna putih. Dengan serbuan lidah mahluk itu didadanya membuat Kagome menyanyikan rintihan nikmat di telinga anjing itu, tanpa memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan, Kagome menjilat ujung telinga itu._

 _Sang pemilik telinga menggeram, dia mencium, menggigit dengan kasar membuat darah mengalir dengan deras dari luka kecil di salah satu payudaranya. Apa yang dilakukan Kagome membangkitkan mahluk buas di dalam diri laki-laki itu, menjadikan kebuasannya itu penguasa di tubuhnya. Walau darah telah mengalir yang Kagome rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan, dia menginginkan sentuhan lebih. Kagome mengerang saat tangan yang kasar itu menelusuri tubuhnya, menuruni perutnya yang datar, lalu ke daerah di bawah pusarnya. Tubuhnya panas, basah, dan bergetar oleh harapan akan kenikmatan yang akan diraihnya._

Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dan cairan lengket membasahi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan ke segala arah, sebagian besar menempel di wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat dan nyaring, nafasnya memburu. Bagian pribadinya berdenyut-denyut, dia menyilangkan kedua pahanya berharap rasa itu akan mereda tapi tidak. Dia menelan ludah di kerongkongannya yang lebih kering dari gurun Sahara.

Dia ingin berteriak, mengutuk, apapun, atau siapapun. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat dipersalahkannya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa kewarasannya di ambang batas, batas itu hanyalah garis tipis yang lebih tipis dari satu helai jaring laba-laba. Dia tidak tahu lagi mana alam yang nyata baginya, dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Alam itu sangat nyata baginya, walau disekelilingnya hanya sesuatu seperti awan tipis. Tapi dia disana nyata, berdiri menunggunya. Disetiap malam dari waktu yang tidak terukur dengan perhitungan yang dihasilkan oleh otak manusia yang sangat terbatas, dihabiskan kagome bersama sang kekasih.

-.

Waktu berlalu seakan merangkak bagi Kagome selama wajah matahari masih memberikan senyum palsu padanya, walau begitu Kagome menjalaninya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh padanya, tidak sepenglihatan orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipendamnya, tidak bahkan ibunya. Dia hanyalah gadis ceria, ramah, dan berhati besar yang mereka sayang sejak kecil. Kakeknya yang memimpin kuil pun tidak mencium keanehan didirinya, entah kakeknya itu memang tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual atau Kagome memang tidak aneh. Kagome sering bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya batas pasti antara normal dan aneh diantara setiap manusia?

Hari ini Kagome menatap matahari yang telah tergelincir jauh dari puncak langit, senja selalu membawa kabut kesedihan di lubuk hati Kagome, malam lain yang harus dia lewati. Tanpa satu pun orang lain ketahui, malam telah memisahkan Kagome jauh dari kewarasan. Sudah lebih dari 400 hari yang lalu, mimpi itu dimulai. Semenjak darah kesuburannya pertama kali muntah dari tubuhnya, tidak hanya tubuhnya yang berubah tapi juga hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi hidup normal untuknya setelah sinar matahari meninggalkan di sisi bagian bumi yang dihuni olehnya, tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan percaya kepadanya bila dia menceritakan kepada mereka bahwa dia hidup di alam mimpi.

Disetiap keheningan malam dia akan selalu mengalami mimpi yang sama, mahluk yang menyerupai laki-laki biasa dengan wajah yang akan membuat semua wanita di dunia ini rela membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk dapat berlutut dan meletakkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha laki-laki itu. Mahluk itu mempunyai rambut silver panjang indah yang selalu berayun lembut di setiap gerakan anggun yang dibuatnya, semua jari-jarinya dilengkapi dengan cakar yang panjang dan sangat tajam. Kulitnya yang berwana krem menghantuinya, dan yang paling menyiksa Kagome adalah tatapan kedua mata emas yang hangat. Tidak pernah dia bisa melupakan tatapannya, mata itu seakan selalu menatapnya. Tidak satu detikpun dihabiskan tanpa mengingat kedua bola amber yang menyiksa, dia bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan mata terbuka.

-.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, semua keluarganya berkumpul di ruang utama dengan segala makan dan minuman spesial yang hanya ada di acara-acara tertentu. Ibunya beberapa minggu ini tampak depresi, ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Kakeknya selalu menghabiskan malam-malamnya di kuil satu bulan ini entah dengan tujuan apa, dia memaksa tubuhnya melakukan banyak upacara hingga jatuh sakit. Kagome lega hari ini mereka tampak normal, di hari kelahirannya 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kak" ucap Souta riang.

"Selamat ulang tahun nona muda" suara sang kakek terdengar lebih bergetar dari biasanya.

Kagome mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepala sang adik tersayang "Terima kasih Souta, terima kasih kek" Kagome melayangkan senyum manis ke arah sang kakek.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kagome" ucap ibunya dengan suara yang bergetar bagai menahan tangis, air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kagome memeluk ibunya "Terima kasih mama" ibunya meneteskan air mata, deras. Pelukannya semakin erat, tubuhnya bergetar karena tangis. Kagome bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang disembunyikan oleh ibu dan kakeknya, dan apapun itu pasti berhubungan dengannya karena mereka menyembunyikan darinya.

"Kagome" ucapnya lirih. Ibunya sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Pikiran itu membuat hatinya hancur, dia akan menemaninya malam ini. Dia tidak akan melepaskan kebanggaannya, sebagai seorang ibu dia rela berkorban untuknya. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk putrinya, bahkan bila harus bertukar tempat.

"Aku disini ma" Kagome membelai punggung ibunya dengan perlahan, sebelum menarik diri untuk memandang wajah ibunya. Wajah ibunya yang selalu ceria kini dirundungi oleh awan kesedihan dan keputus asaan yang jelas.

Ibunya berusaha tersenyum, namun senyum yang dipaksakannya itu hanya terlihat sebagai gerakan sudut bibir yang bergerak dengan kikuk. Kagome membalas senyuman ibunya dengan senyuman lain. Senyuman tulus Kagome membuat ibunya meledakan tangisan lain lagi, kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, bahunya berguncang hebat. Sang kakek menepuk-nepuk pundak sang menantu dengan lembut, tidak ada dari mereka yang berhasil menenangkan wanita yang hampir pingsan itu.

"Mama?" tanya Kagome dengan nada khawatir, dia mengelus-elus bahu ibunya. "Ada apa mama? Kau membuatku takut, katakan kepadaku, apapun itu kita akan mencari solusinya bersama" bujuk Kagome dengan halus.

Kagome memandang kakeknya dengan pandangan bertanya, kakeknya hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin sekali berteriak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi Kagome mengurungkan niatnya. Souta hanya tertegun memandang mereka, di umur 8 tahun dia hanya bisa menatap heran kedua orang dewasa yang bertingkah aneh disekelilingnya. Akhirnya tangis ibunya telah terhenti, dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kagome menghapus kedua air mata dari pipinya, "Ayo Kagome kita tiup lilinnya" suara ibunya terdengar serak.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak apa-apa mama?" nadanya khawatir.

Ibunya mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak air mata di seluruh wajahnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa "A-aku tidak apa-apa Kagome, aku hanya terharu. Kau anak yang kubanggakan, tanpa terasa lima belas tahun telah berlalu. Aku..." Hitomi, ibu Kagome menahan desakan untuk menangis lagi saat hendak mengucapkan kata-kata dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Kagome"

Kagome menarik kembali ibunya dalam pelukan, "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu mama" Kagome melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mengecup kening ibunya. "Aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian kakek, Souta" Kagome mengecup pipi mereka satu persatu.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya kak!" seru Souta semangat.

"Iya" Kagome menatap cahaya lilin yang menari, sinarnya bagaikan menghipnotis. Yang dilihat Kagome adalah dia, InuYasha.

"Buatlah permintaan kak" seru Souta ceria.

Kagome memejamkan matanya, dia berkonsentrasi memikirkan apa yang diinginkannya. Menjadi normal? Tidak ingin mimpi yang sama tentang InuYasha terulang? Siapakah InuYasha? Bagaimana dia biisa mengetahui namanya? Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya Kagome tahu apa yang diinginkannya, dia benar-benar yakin akan pilihannya saat ini, tidak ada setitikpun keraguan. Kagome tidak akan meminta kenormalan yang dimiliki oleh gadis lain seusianya, dia tidak akan mau melupakan InuYasha, siapapun atau apapun dia.

Dia tidak malu mengakui dia menyukai mimpi yang setiap malam menghantuinya, dia tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Kagome akan menyerahkan apapun untuk menemui dia yang selalu hadir di mimpinya, bila dengan membuat permintaan ini dapat membawanya bertemu dengannya di alam manapun yang nyata, dia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Walau satu kali, dia harus menemuinya, harus! Entah sejak kapan dia telah jatuh hati kepada laki-laki ada di mimpinya. Senyum indah Kagome terukir di wajah lembutnya, _aku ingin menemuimu InuYasha._

Nama itu terasa indah terdengar telinganya, semakin indah diucapkan oleh mulutnya. Kagome meniup lilin yang menyala, tarian menghipnotis api itu telah menghilang seiring padamnya nafas api. Kagome tergeletak tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan bunyi hantaman kuat dan bunyi sesuatu yang berat runtuh. Tidak ada setitikpun cahaya hangat yang tersisa, hanya asap kepedihanlah yang tersisa, begitulah perasaan keluarga Kagome. Saat seorang mahluk mengerikan muncul entah dari mana merangkul Kagome yang tergeletak di lantai, mahluk itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya.

Matanya yang merah memandang ganas ke satu persatu manusia yang ada di ruangan tersebut, yang terlihat dari sosoknya hanyalah rambut silver panjang yang terombang-ambing oleh angin yang menderu entah dari mana. Seluruh tubuh mahluk itu ditutupi pakaian merah senada matanya, satu garis magenta mewarnai masing-masing pipinya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terpendam dalam ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang amat sangat, membuat mereka bagaikan patung batu tak mampu membuat satu gerakan kecilpun.

Secepat kemunculannya secepat itu pula kepergiannya, hanya kerusakan parah pintu geser bagian samping rumah tempat masuknya mahluk itu yang menandakan kalau kejadian itu nyata. Jeritan dan tangis sang ibu dan adik tercinta menyusul dan menjadi musik latar yang mengiringi lenyapnya Kagome, sang kakek terbujur kaku dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak ada doa yang dapat dipanjatkan untuk mengembalikannya, upacara yang dilakukannya berbulan-bulan tak membuahkan hasil. Kejadian ini tidak diharapkan, namun bukan tidak terduga. Keluarga Higurashi telah menyiapkan diri untuk kehilangan sang putri tercinta di usia muda semenjak dokter mengumumkan kelahiran putri perempuan Higurashi.

Legenda itu nyata, kutukan itu benar adanya. Itu tercatat di dalam gulungan yang telah berumur ratusan tahun lamanya, Higurashi tidak akan memiliki putri yang mencapai umur dua dekade di dalam keluarga mereka. Semua itu berawal karena leluhur Higurashi, imam bernama Kikyo mengkhianati seorang Inu Hanyou dengan mengambil Shikon no tama milik hanyou tersebut. Itu dilakukan Kikyo demi memenuhi obsesinya akan kemudaan selamanya, sayangnya Shikon no tama itu ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan kematian Kikyo yang misterius. Kejadian itu membuat sang Hanyou murka, kutukan telah diucapkan dan diikat untuk selamanya. Semua putri yang terlahir di dalam keluarga Higurashi telah tersegel takdirnya, tidak ada pengecualian satupun. Selama sang hanyou tidak mendapatkan shikon no tama, selama itu pula korban akan terus berjatuhan.

Kutukan keluarga Higurashi, semua perempuan yang terlahir di garis keturunannya tidak akan mencapai lebih dari umur 15 tahun, tidak satu hari pun. Di malam hari pertamanya menginjak umur 15 tahun, sesosok mahluk buas akan menculiknya dari buaian tidurnya yang lelap. Jasad putri Higurashi akan ditemukan keesokan paginya, dengan kondisi tercerai berai. Sosok mahluk itu bagaikan tidak ingin melewatkan satu bagian inchi tubuhpun dalam usahanya mencari shikon no tama yang dipercaya akan muncul kembali di dalam tubuh dari reinkarnasi Kikyo di keluarga Higurashi. Potongan tubuh yang terbesar itu hanyalah bagian kepala, itupun telah kosong dengan isi otak yang berhamburan di tanah.

-.

Kagome membuka mata, dia meneliti tempatnya berada. Ini bukanlah alam yang dimasukinya setiap malam menjelang, yang ini terasa lebih nyata. Kali ini lebih indah, bukan awan putih yang mengelilingi mereka tapi pohon, rumput, dan padang bunga. Kagome bangkit, lalu duduk dengan kedua kaki kesamping. Angin berhembus membelai wajahnya, suara rumput dan ranting terinjak oleh langkah kaki lembut. Sosok merah dan silver dari kejauhan mendekatinya.

"InuYasha?" panggil Kagome lembut seperti setiap kali dia memanggil dalam mimpi indahnya.

Yang dipanggil InuYasha kini di hadapannya, mata emas yang hangat telah lenyap menjadi merah darah dengan pupil biru terang. Satu garis berwarna magenta memanjang dari bawah matanya hingga ke tempat dimana seharusnya telinga manusia berada. Kedua tangan disisi tubuhnya terbuka hanya untuk memperlihatkan cakarnya yang mengancam. Cakar itu memanjang bagaikan pisau yang siap memotong apapun juga, InuYasha menyeringai. Seringaiannya itu memperlihatkan taringnya yang juga lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Secara naluri Kagome bangkit berdiri, dia mundur beberapa langkah mengenali bahaya yang mengintainya. InuYasha dapat mencium bau ketakutan yang mulai menyelinap dari gadis dihadapannya, ketakutan itu semakin meningkat saat dia menyeringai. Dia menyukai baunya yang tercampur oleh bau pahit ketakutan, membuatnya bersemangat. Kali ini dia bisa menyentuhnya di alam nyata, tidak ada lagi penantian. Dia akan memiliki gadis ini, dari seluruh korbannya ratusan tahun, hanya gadis inilah yang ditemuinya melalui alam perbatasan setiap malam. Dia akan menemukan Shikon no Tama di diri gadis ini, baunya yang berbeda. Kekuatan spiritual terpendam yang dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, menunjukkan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Kikyo.

inuYasha sangat bersemangat, kali ini bukan gadis yang hanya menangis mengkerut, gadis ini berbeda. Kagome, memikirkan nama itu membuat satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Kagome akan memberikan hiburan terbaik di hidupnya yang membosankan, dan Kagome akan dengan senang hati melakukan permainan itu untuknya.

"Larilah!" perintahnya dengan nada datar.

Untuk sesaat Kagome bimbang, salahkah apa yang di dengarnya? Lebih cepat dari kejapan mata, wajah InuYasha telah berada tiga inchi dari wajahnya "Laril!" suaranya menggertak berbahaya.

Kagome tersentak kaget, dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang lalu terjatuh duduk di tanah. Cakar InuYasha terangkat, dengan segera Kagome bangkit dengan kedua tangannya lalu berlari. Kagome mencoba berlari secepat mungkin menerobos kegelapan hutan yang dalam, paru-parunya seakan hendak pecah oleh tekanan. Kakinya bergetar, dadanya sakit terpukul oleh hentakan jantung yang menyiksa. Ranting dan dahan pohon yang mencuat di jalan yang dia lalui melukai tubuhnya, bajunya robek. Telapak kakinya sudah tidak peduli lagi oleh batu dan akar pohon di tanah yang membuatnya berdarah. Kagome berlari tanpa menengok kebelakang, air mata tidak menetes saat seluruh tubuhnyalah yang menangis karena menjerit sakit.

Kagome mendengar suara dentuman pelan, dia menengok, InuYasha telah mendarat di pohon tak jauh dibelakangnya. Saat menengok itulah kakinya gagal menghindari akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah di tengah jalan yang dilaluinya. Kagome mengerang, membalikkan badannya, hampir saja dia terlentang ditanah saat kedua lengannya tidak cukup kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. InuYasha telah berada diatas tubuhnya, jari telunjuknya menelusuri leher Kagome yang dihiasi bulir-bulir keringat. Mata InuYasha separuh terbuka, dia seakan sedang menikmati sesuatu.

"Aku suka baumu saat ketakutan, Kagome" Kagome membatu di tempat.

InuYasha menatapnya lekat, tatapan itu menghipnotis Kagome. Seluruh ketakutan yang dirasakannya tadi musnah, digantikan oleh kebutuhan sangat kuat yang harus diselesaikan setelah empat ratus hari tertunda. Bibir mereka bertemu, ciuman itu sama seperti yang dialaminya di mimpi. Bedanya kali ini dia dapat merasakannya, rasa InuYasha terasa lebih manis dan jantan.

Kagome memeluknya, melingkarkan lengan kecilnya. Tubuh mereka entah sejak kapan tidak lagi tertutupi sehelai benangpun, Kagome berbaring di atas kimono merah InuYasha. InuYasha tidak membuang waktu lebih lama, walau di alam nyata ini dia mempunyai waktu ratusan tahun, dia tidak akan lagi menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menjadikan Kagome miliknya, waktu yang dihabiskannya setiap malam di alam perbatasan antara hidup dan mati bersama Kagome membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Inu.. Yasha.." suaranya patah-patah karena otaknya teralihkan oleh apa yang seluruh tubuhnya rasakan.

Tangan itu menjelajah di setiap inchi tubuhnya, kenikmatan demi kenikmatan direguknya bersama. Bibir, lidah dan taring menggelitik tubuh Kagome membuatnya semakin lapar akan sentuhan. Kagome meraih puncak kepala InuYasha dan dia menelusuri sisi luar telinga anjingnya, InuYasha menggeram keras dia semakin terangsang karena titik sensitifnya di jelajahi. Bau tipis darah semakin membuatnya bergairah, kedua tangannya menahan sisi tubuh Kagome agar dia diam ditempat, dengan sekali hentakan InuYasha membuat jerit kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kagome.

Cakarnya semakin menancap ke kulit Kagome. Mata Kagome terpejam, dia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada yang dirasakan oleh Kagome selain kenikmatan yang belum pernah dikecapnya. Desahan dan rintihan bagaikan musik yang mewarnai robeknya mahkota yang miliknya saat InuYasha semakin kuat menghentaknya hingga mereka mencapai alunan gelombang tertinggi kenikmatan.

"Kagome" suaranya lembut memanggil.

Darah silumannya telah kembali tertidur, matanya kembali normal, iris emas yang hangat. Taring dan cakarnya kembali memendek seperti semula, tubuhnya kini merasakan lemas. InuYasha ambruk diatas tubuh Kagome yang basah dan lengket, nafasnya memburu. Dari sudut matanya dia menangkap sinar di bagian kanan tubuh Kagome, saat itulah kengerian hadir di wajahnya. Cakarnya yang panjang dan tajam telah menghunus tubuh Kagome hingga ke jantungnya, Shikon no Tama jatuh keluar dari salah satu lubang yang kini menghiasi tubuh Kagome. Shikon no Tama bersinar terang, sinar itu seakan mencibirnya.

Sinar rembulan tidak lagi tertutup awan, lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan penglihatan yang jelas kepada InuYasha. Tubuh Kagome basah oleh darah dan bukan oleh keringat. Sekujur tubuhnya hampir dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan dan gigitan yang masih terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah, tubuh gadis itu mulai dingin. InuYasha merengkuhnya, memeluknya. Tubuhnya berguncang oleh penyesalan, andai saja kebuasannya tidak mengambil alih. Keheningan hutan yang ganjil pecah oleh jerit teriakannya yang menyayat hati. InuYasha tidak pernah merasakan cinta selama hidupnya selain kepada Kagome dan saat dia merengkuh cintanya di kehidupan nyata yang dia berikan hanyalah kenikmatan dalam kematian.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **E/N : Terinspirasi setelah baca Halloween contest di Eternal Destiny situs khusus InuKag.**


End file.
